What I Did For Love
by michik0
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Sakura proclaims her love to Sasuke and at first he denies it at first. After they start going out, they get engaged. Then Sasuke accepts a mission and disappears, leaving Sakura heartbroken. Who is there to comfort her? Someone named...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What I Did For Love

**Summary: **Sakura loves Sasuke but he doesn't return his love back to her. So she decides to leave for a while and train her hardest. In the meantime, Sasuke worries about her and starts to realize his love for her. What will happen after all the years (pick) she's been gone? Has she still loved him through it all or does she have a new love in her life? SasxSaku Sakux?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…unfortunately .

* * *

**Chapter 1**

BOOM BOOM! Sakura could hear the thunder crashing down from the grey sky. "It's so cold!" she muttered as she got up from her bed to get a blanket. _'Ahh, I'm so alone, I wish someone was here..' _She blushed when she thought about Sasuke for the 100th time this evening. _'Oh Sasuke-kun… why won't you return my love for you?' _

**Flashback**

"_Ohiyo, Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled and waved her hand as she came to the usual meeting spot of team 7. Sasuke just looked at her and gave her a curt nod. -Inner Sakura- 'Oh well… at least he acknowledged my existence…' Sakura sighed as she saw Naruto running towards her and Sasuke yelling, "Ohiyo Sakura-Chan." Naruto gave Sasuke a glare before saying "And…Sasuke-teme" Sasuke glared at Naruto for saying that and retorted, "Shut up Dobe!" "Dobe!…DOBE!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke while he gave Naruto a little smirk. "Why YOU!" Naruto was about to lounge at Sasuke but Sakura punched him on the head and muttered "Naruto, stop being a baka" "Oww! That hurts!" Naruto said while rubbing his head where Sakura punched him. "Why do I always get the beatings while Sasuke doesn't?" Sakura blushed and mumbled, "He isn't as rough as you are Naruto baka!" Then she hit him on the head again, just to make sure that he got that into his head._

**End of Flashback**

She curled up into a little ball and put the blanket over herself. _'Why doesn't Sasuke look at me and talk to me the way Lee-san or any other guy do at me?' _She thought to herself as she looked up into the sky. She couldn't see the stars clearly tonight and it made her wonder if this looked like Sasuke's heart. All her thoughts were always on Sasuke, whether he acknowledged her or rejected her… Mostly rejected her though.

**Flashback of the past (bits and pieces)**

"_You're annoying" "You should be training more than flirting, you are below me…even below Naruto!" "Shut up" "Go away" "Stay out of this" "This is none of your concern, get lost!" "What do you want?" "Stop following like those stupid baka fan girls!" _

**End of those bits and pieces**

She thought of all those hurtful words Sasuke said to her and she felt some tears collecting in her eyes. _'Oh no, don't fall down now. Don't cry, don't cry over him'_ She said over and over in her mind as those tears in the end fell down her cheeks. The thunder boomed again and she shivered. The rain gently started falling down from the sky. _'Why am I always crying over him, it's not like he even knows I exist, only the fact that I am holding him down from accomplishing his goals'_ She sniffed and got up to get some tissue to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. She lay down again and looked up into the grey sky. She felt a few more tears fall from her face and she wiped her tears away quickly, feeling as if someone was watching her cry and thought she was weak and pathetic. She was right about one thing, someone WAS watching her, but he concealed his presence.

* * *

How was that? i am still quite new at well... writing stories. im trying to get better... :P hahaha well please review if you want to read the rest. i got chapters 2-4 ready... all i need are REVIEWS! thanks! i know it is short but it will get longer in the future... as long as there are lots of review! ;)

michik0


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** What I Did For Love

**Summary:** Sakura loves Sasuke but he doesn't return his love back to her. So she decides to leave for a while and train her hardest. In the meantime, Sasuke worries about her and starts to realize his love for her. What will happen after all the years (pick) she's been gone? Has she still loved him through it all or does she have a new love in her life? SasxSaku Sakux?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto but i wish i did. its soo good!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

She sniffed and got up to get some tissue to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. She lay down again and looked up into the grey sky. She felt a few more tears fall from her face and she wiped her tears away quickly, feeling as if someone was watching her cry and thought she was weak and pathetic. She was right about one thing, someone WAS watching her, but he concealed his presence.

* * *

Someone was sitting on a tree near Sakura's window, watching her cry herself to sleep. _'Sakura, what are you crying about now?' _Sasuke thought as he continued to watch her finally stop crying and drift off to a deep slumber. He was sitting on the branch near her window and he continued to watch as her features turn into a frown then relaxed. _'She is so beautiful when she sleeps. So peaceful, it calms you right down…' _Sasuke widened his eyes and almost fell of the branch he was sitting on. He started slapping his forehead with his hand. _'What was I thinking? I don't even like the girl!' _He thought furiously as he leaped off the tree and started walking in the street in the rain.

'_She is so annoying and is constantly following me like a lost puppy, why would I like her?' 'Because she is graceful, attractive, and always happy when she is around you!' _'_So what? She doesn't understand how I live and perceive life'_ he argued in his mind. _'So what is wrong with liking her a bit? She's gorgeous and a lot of guys like her'_ _'Emotions make you weak, and I don't want to be weak, I have to kill Itachi, my stupid brother!' 'There is nothing wrong with liking her though. She can take care of herself. Anyways, you see how she is in love with you, why don't you give her some love back?' _

"ARGGG! It's complicated! GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Sasuke grinded his teeth as he headed towards his apartment. _'No! You need some wakening up about your failing love life! You haven't dated anyone yet… Are you going to or are you going to die a lonely man?' _"Damn it, this is so annoying" Sasuke muttered as he climbed the stairs to his room. _'Well, I am just going to leave you with your thoughts, but think about it. Sakura isn't something that would hold you down…, goodbye' _"Finally" Sasuke grumbled as he changed into his pyjamas and lay on his bed.

He put his hands behind his head and looked up into the sky. It was starting to clear up and you could see the stars again. _'Hmm. I wonder what it would be like if you love someone and they loved you back'_ Sasuke thought as he watched the clouds move slowly across the sky. "I did experience that, the people who actually loved me back then were my parents. They loved me with all their hearts. But then Itachi took them away, along with the rest of the Uchiha Clan." He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and shivered at the thought of his evil brother slaughtering everyone in his clan. _'Even if I DO love her, which I don't, it won't matter. She might make a mess out of things and play with me and my emotions. And showing my emotions is a sight of weakness, and I, Uchiha Sasuke, am NOT weak. And never will be! I have to be strong. Strong enough to defeat my brother.'_ "I will get revenge, even if it kills me" he murmured as he almost immediately drifted off to sleep. Throughout the rest of the night, he kept on waking up from his two worst nightmares, being rejected and Itachi.

* * *

Soo? how was that? sorry if it was again... err short. the next chapter will be much longer i promise. all i need are more reviews... and sorry if its not up to standard. i just started soo.. haha ya! thanks!

michik0


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** What I Did For Love

**Summary:** Sakura loves Sasuke but he doesn't return his love back to her. So she decides to leave for a while and train her hardest. In the meantime, Sasuke worries about her and starts to realize his love for her. What will happen after all the years she's been gone? Has she still loved him though it all or does she have a new love in her life? SasxSaku Sakux?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

'_Even if I DO love her, which I don't, it won't matter. She might make a mess out of things and play with me and my emotions. And showing my emotions is a sight of weakness, and I, Uchiha Sasuke, am NOT weak. And never will be! I have to be strong. Strong enough to defeat my brother.'_ "I will get revenge, even if it kills me" he murmured as he almost immediately drifted off to sleep. Throughout the rest of the night, he kept on waking up from his two worst nightmares, being rejected and Itachi.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan…SAKURA-CHAN OVER HERE, OVER HERE!" yelled Naruto as he made his way through the crowd of people. They were in the heart of the village the next day and it was jam packed with civilians. Team 7, which consists of Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura planned to have lunch together after their training with Hatake Kakashi and after their shower. Naruto finally reached Sakura and put his hand on her shoulder, panting. "Hello Naruto, where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said with a lot of interest. "I'm right here" Sasuke replied coolly as he appeared out of nowhere.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other until Sakura lightly bopped Naruto and said "There is no need to fight right now, I am starving!" "Well, in that case…" said a smiling Naruto as he pulled Sakura's hand towards his favourite shop, Ramen Ichiraku. But then Naruto stopped so suddenly that he almost bumped into a few people. "Oh no Sakura, we can't go there right now" Naruto said with a bit of a frown. "Why is that?" Sakura asked, trying to think of a possible reason why they couldn't go into Naruto's favourite eating place. "Well…" Naruto said while shuffling his foot and staring at the ground, "I kind of forgot my money this time…" Silence… then…. "NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Sakura screamed as she punched Naruto's head 5 times in a row. exaggerated bumps on the head forms Sasuke glared at Naruto and muttered, "Dobe…" Sakura was really mad now, this has happened 3 times already! "OWWW! Sakura-Chaaaa…" "Don't Sakura-chan me again Naruto!" Sakura spat. "But, but…why do you always have fun hurting me so much?"

"AHHH! You are such a baka!" Sakura roared as she gave him another punch on the head. "You always expect me pay the bill whenever we go out to eat!" "That's not true… oh wait.. But it's only happening recently!" Naruto whined as he continued to rub his wounds. "And I do NOT want to start a pattern!" Sakura said angrily while shaking her fist at Naruto. "Please Sakura-Chan? I'm really hungry and I'll pay you back!" Naruto bawled as he went on his knees and begged. Sakura looked at Sasuke who shrugged and turned back to Naruto. "Finee… I'll pay for you THIS time… but you better bring your money next time or I'll give you a good beating!" She shook her fists again to make sure he gets it. "Arigato Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted as he leaped up from the beggin position and started running towards Ramen Ichiraku again.

Naruto stopped and turned to find that Sakura and Sasuke were still in the same spot, a bit frozen since it happened so quickly. "Come on Sakura-Chan! Hurry up!" Naruto screamed as he jumped up and down. "Alright Naruto" She turned to Sasuke who wasn't speaking and said "Come on Sasuke-kun, we don't want to keep Naruto waiting." She rolled her eyes after that and took Sasuke's hand to make him move faster. At first he didn't do anything but then he started moving and gripped her hand a bit. She looked at him kind of surprised but then her face lite up into a smiling one and she turned back to Naruto. She didn't want Sasuke seeing her blush, or he might let go. _-Inner Sakura- 'Oh ya! He's actually holding my hand! YAY!' _She giggled a bit as they reached Naruto and then she let go of his hand. _'I can't believe I actually HELD Sasuke's hand! Ooh Ino-pig will be sooo jealous when I rub it in her face!' _She thought happily as the team sat down to eat.

Sakura and Sasuke were half way done their first bowl of pork ramen while Naruto was on his 15th bowl when they heard a voice say, "Ohiyo, Forehead girl! OOOH helloooo SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNN!" The team looked and saw that some of their friends had come to Ramen Ichiiraku too. They were Team 10 which consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji who's sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. "Ohiyo, Ino-pig" Sakura said to her ex-rival with a glare. Now that they had gotten closer and respected each other more since the Chuunin Selection Exam. They just tease each other still…that's all. "3 bowls of miso ramen, 5 bowls of duck ramen, and 4 bowls of chicken ramen. Arigato!" Everyone turned to see who just ordered 12 bowls of ramen. It was none other than Choji. _'What are they looking at?' _He thought with a shrugg. "How troublesome" muttered Shikamaru as he ordered 1 bowl of miso ramen. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Ino as she sat down beside Sakura. "What does it look like to you?" grumbled Sasuke as he turned away from the group. "Ahh. don't ask stupid questions, he is not in a good mood right now… for some reason" Sakura whispered to Ino as she finished up her ramen.

"Anyways, I'm done so I am going home now. Here is the money for 16 bowls of ramen. If you eat anymore… well that is too bad." She got up from her seat and was about to head out until someone grabbed her arm. "Sakura, let me walk you home" She turned to see Sasuke holding her arm. _-Inner Sakura- 'Alright! He wants to walk me home! Woot woot!'_ "It's ok Sasuke," Sakura said as she smiled at him, "I'm sure you have things to do. I won't force you to walk home with me. I am very capable of walking myself." Sasuke looked surprised to see himself being refused by Sakura. She is always going on about him, why would she turn this opportunity down? Ino twitched her eye and said loudly with a big grin after that, "Sasuke-kun, you can walk MEE home!" Sasuke turned towards the voice that suggested that idea and glared at her. "Why would I want to walk you home?" Ino's mouth hung open and her eyes blazed. "Well, you don't have to be all grumpy about it!" Sasuke just shrugged and turned around to ask Sakura if she was alright but she had already left. _'Damn it' _he thought has he said, "Well, I have some things to do, bye." Sasuke quickly left Ramen Ichiraku and left. Sasuke leaped onto the rooftops, trying to find Sakura in the crowded streets. '_Well, I'm just going to look out for her, she is safe when I am around'_ he thought as he pushed those 'other' thoughts out of his mind. _'I'm just looking out for her, I'm just looking out for her…' _He sensed her chakra and followed that direction. He found her happily walking with a bit of a prance, minding her own business.

She was half way to her house when he sensed some foreign chakra coming towards her swiftly. He quickly concealed himself in a tree and peered down where she was walking.

It seemed like a shinobi was about to attack her and she didn't even have a clue. 'Oh no, I hope she realizes that she might be in trouble, good thing I followed her' He silently jumped from the rooftops until he was right above where the scene was about to take place.

Sakura was in high spirits when all of a sudden she sensed a presence and she was on high alert. She was near an alley way when the unexpected shinobi revealed his presence from the shadows and said with a low rumbling voice, "Hello, little girl. Come with me without any struggle and I wont kill you…"

* * *

How was that? i hope it made up for the two short chapters before:D ooh who's this person? i know.. but you don't... so you have to review to find out! hehehe 

michik0


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I just thought of a better..."plot" than the one I was planning to do. So I will change the summary... lol sorry for that. I was getting writer's block when I was doing this...ALREADY! I just started this fic and I wanted to continueit so that's why I have decided to change it. But the chapters that I've posted up still goes with the story. **

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! they mean so much to mee :D thanks to: **

nhil

neon kun - thank you for sticking with me and reviewing each and every chapter of mine! Arigato!

xXRedMoonXx

sweet-But-Clueless

tianne-chan

K a Z a - Q

PureMida

Lazybluishgurl013

xelagirl2

Niebezpiczny Kziezyc

Kage Kodomo45

AngeloflLight

flowerangel050

ChibiHeart

**Thank you guys for all your reviews! i really appriciate them... since you guys are the first...errr 14 people that reviewed my story! THANK YOU :D

* * *

**

**Title:** What I Did For Love

**Summary (Old one): **Sakura loves Sasuke but he doesn't return his love back to her. So she decides to leave for a while and train her hardest. In the meantime, Sasuke worries about her and starts to realize his love for her. What will happen after all the years (pick) she's been gone? Has she still loved him through it all or does she have a new love in her life? SasxSaku Sakux?

* * *

**Summary (THE NEW ONE):** Sakura proclaims her love to Sasuke and at first he denies it...at first. After they start going out, and they are engaged. Then Sasuke accepts a mission and disappears, leaving Sakura heart-broken. Who is there to comfort her? Someone who didn't know the meaning of love. Who is it you say? Well, you just have to find out by reading my story! What happens when someone that disappeared a long time ago reappears and wants his love back? SasxSaku Sakux? 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…unfortunately. if i did... i would SOO own Sasuke! My favourite hot character! hehehe! And also Gaara and Itachi :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

Sakura was in high spirits when all of a sudden she sensed a presence and she was on high alert. She was near an alley way when the unexpected shinobi revealed his presence from the shadows and said with a low rumbling voice, "Hello, little girl. Come with me without any struggle and I wont kill you…"

* * *

Sakura was near an alley when all of a the ninja jumped from the shadows and spoke to her in a threatening manner. "Hello, little girl. Come with me without any struggle and I wont kill you…" Sakura looked at the shinobi but didn't even shake one bit. 

He did look a bit intimidating. He was 6"3 and quite chunky. His clothing was all black, except for the headband that showed he was from the Hidden Mist Village.

He had a little smile said, "Come with me without any trouble. I need you to...please someone." Sakura glared at him and replied, "Ha. I will never come to you. You just have to come and catch me!"

And with thathe lounged at Sakura but she knewhe was coming. She saw this and gave him a little smirk.

He stuck a kunai into her chest but found it she did the replacement technique. He looked up and saw that she was on the drain pipe, so he ran towards her.

While she was up on the pipe, she leaped down and hurdled him into the ground. Then she pulled out her own 5 kunai and stabbed him in his two arms, pinning him down.

She then sat on hiships and whispered softly, "Who sent you here and why are you after me?" "Ughhh…" mumbled the ninja as he tried to shake her off of him.

"I said, who sent you and why are you here?" She asked in a louder voice as she pulled out another kunai and stuck it near his throat.

His eyes grew wide with fear and said, "Ok, ok. My boss, Makasomi-sama wanted a sexy unique girl from a foreign village he could play with, and you were the first pretty girl I saw with pink hair, which was different…so I took the chance." "You fool, you don't know who you just messed with."

Sakura mustered up some of her chakra and punched him in the face. You could see it was totally broken and it was bleeding a lot. "Tell your stupid boss that if he wants to screw with a girl, never EVER get a girl from Hidden Leaf Village OR with pink hair!" With that she gave another kick in the stomach and walked out of the alley.

Sasuke was amazed that she handled that situation so coolly. _'She didn't even cry, that was pretty amazing.'_ Sasuke was thinking how she changed quite a bit from the academy as he continued to follow her home, just to make sure she was safe.

* * *

Sakura was on the road to her house when all of a sudden she stopped in front of a tree and while looking up she said, "Sasuke-kun, you can stop following me now, I'm on my street." Sasuke was shocked and he blushed slightly when she found him in the tree._ 'Damn, i thought i concealed my presence well enough.'_ She looked up and saw Sasuke on a branch and smiled. _'Aww, I can't believe that he actually followed me home. Even though I could walk home alone, that was sweet of him to be concerned.'_

"I just wanted to see if you were going to be safe, that's all." Sasuke muttered as he jumped onto the road. -Inner Sakura- 'Hell ya!' "Well, that was very kind of you." "Your welcome" Sasuke mumbled and quickly turned away, making sure she couldn't see him blush a bit. 'Why am I getting warm in the face? What's wrong with me?'

He took a deep breath and turned around. Sakura gave him a eyebrow and said softly, "Thanks again Sasuke-kun, I really appreciated it." She then turned to walk to her house. While she was walking, she slightly turned her head and saw in the corner of her eye that he was staring at her.

'Why is he staring at me? Shouldn't it be the other way around?' She opened the door and turned around and shouted, "Bye Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke was walking by then so he just lifted his hand._ 'Ahh! What is wrong with me? Why am I concerned of her well being? I know that we are friends, but I shouldn't feel anything else… do I?'_

Sasuke walked towards the sunset and he looked up into the sky. It was a beautiful mixture of reds, yellows, and oranges. The sky was filled with the voices of birds and the there was a light breeze. the trees gently swayed and the flowers were all in bloom.

He saw a cherry blossom tree and his thoughts suddenly turned into a pink haired shinobi. _'Why am I still thinking about her?'_

He sighed and quietly said, "I just hope I don't…" he paused before he said "love" out loud. That one simple word could change a persons' life. It could improve ones life or destroy it, its how you use your love, that's what makes a difference.

* * *

how was that? anyways, since I already typed up chapters 1-4 a long time ago, i haven't done much writing for chapter 5 since school started like.. 2 weeks ago. and i already got so much hw! 

**----** I have changed the plot so the summary will be different! i repeat...THE** SUMMARY** WILL BE DIFFERENT... AND SO WILL THE PLOT. **----**

pooey! oh well... it might take me a bit longer to write the chapters... but if i get alot of... REVIEWS then it will make me very happy and i will try and write faster... IF i get more reviews... :D soo just click the little purple button that says "GO" and write a nice review to me please... ;)

michik0


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** What I Did For Love

**Summary: **Sakura proclaims her love to Sasuke and at first he denies it...at first. After they start going out, he proposes to her. Then Sasuke accepts a mission and disappears, leaving Sakura heart-broken. Who is there to comfort her? Someone who didn't know the meaning of love. Who is it you say? Well, you just have to find out by reading my story! What happens when someone that disappeared a long time ago reappears and wants his love back? SasxSaku Sakux?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto… i wish... :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

He sighed and quietly said " I just hope I don't…" he paused before he said "love" out loud. That one simple word could change a persons' life. It could improve ones life or destroy it, its how you use your love, that's what makes a difference.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called as she waved and ran towards him. She slowed down abruptly when Sasuke slowly turned his head around. His sharingan eyes were lined with worry and he shouted, "Stay back Sakura!" 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, hundreds of kunai and shurikens hurdled toward Sasuke. The weapons from all different directions directly hit him. He was pierced from all sides. "NOOOOO!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards him.

Sasuke was on the floor. He looked up towards her and with a trembling voice, and said, "N-No… Sakura…. don't… c-come near…" Blood oozed from his wounds. Surrounded by a pool of blood, she knelt down beside him.

His breathing was laboured and sporadic. He was panting hard as he struggled to lift his hand to her face. "Sakura…I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. You and Naruto were the only true friends I had and I'm very grateful for that..."

Her green eyes widened as she heard his apology and she shivered. "Sasuke-kun," She cried as she stroked his bleeding face, "Please, don't leave me! I won't know what to do if you left me! Please, Sasuke-kun! I love you! I love you so much! Please…don't leave me!"

Sasuke coughed up blood and smiled weakly. He started to close his eyes but she grasped his hand and held on tight. At this moment, she knew he was fading away. "No… NOO! Sasuke-kun, please don't leave me! Come on, be strong, you can't leave me here, not now! Please Sasuke-kun! I will do anything for you. Just don't leave me. Let me come with you!"

She felt helpless as she buried her head into his chest and tried to feel a heartbeat. It was a faint and slow beat. He looked into her eyes and spoke softly, "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. Sakura…. I…I… I lo—….." He closed his eyes and took his last breath and collapsed limply in her arms. Sakura lifted her head from his chest and sobbed out, "NOOOOOOO! SASUKE-KUN!……"

* * *

"NOOOOOOO! SASUKE-KUN!..." Sakura shrieked as she sprung from the bed and started gasping hard. She clutched her chest and trembled as she recalled her nightmare last night. _'What was that horrific dream I had. It was very depressing. What happened to Sasuke-kun. I hope he is alright.' _

She had a few tears in her eyes but she quickly swiped them away. She tried to get out of bed but the pounding in her head stopped her from doing that. She put her hand on her forehead and it was burning up. '_Oh no, I hope I don't have a fever… I have a mission to do with Naruto and Sasuke-kun!' Her eyes collected tears and they were threatening to come out, but she held them in. _

She couldn't cry now, she had to be strong, it could probably never happen to Sasuke. _'He can't, and wouldn't die just yet. He has to fulfill his goals, to resurrect his clan and to kill a certain man, which is his brother' _

She had to be strong. Not only for herself but for Sasuke too. She would be strong and could do the mission. She looked at her clock and it read 6:47am. _'I should probably get ready for the mission now, I wont want to be late.'_

So with that, she got up from bed and folded her covers. But when she bent down her headache started worsening and she was having second doubts. '_I cant let my team down, even thought I'm not as strong as Sasuke-kun or Naruto, I should at least be there for moral support!' _

She changed into the red dress she usually wears and put a little mascara on. She positioned the Konoha headband and packed her things for the mission. Sakura whispered a good-bye to her parents and when outside into the morning rays.

The sun was beginning to rise and it was very beautiful. The flowers were dipped in dew and they sparkled in the sunlight. Some leaves were falling from the tress and the scenery was absolutely stunning. Sakura smiled and she silently walked towards the meeting place.

As she was promenading towards the meeting spot her head began to pound and she put her hands on her forehead. It was throbbing so bad that she stopped to rub her temples.

"Ahh, why did this happen JUST before a mission!" she grumbled to herself as she kept on walking. She didn't even notice Sasuke walking towards her.

* * *

Sasuke was walking along the road and smiled when he saw Sakura strolling towards the bridge where they usually meet up for meetings and mission briefings. 

Then he frowned in concern because she was bent down, holding her head, and muttering to herself. "Are you alright Sakura?" Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke looking at her strangely. "Oh, nothing much, I just have a tiny headache…"

She smiled to show him it wasn't serious but then the throbbing began again and this time she crouched down, rubbing her temples and started groaning, "Ughhh…."

Sasuke smirked and thought,_'Seems to me she was trying to impress me… Well, I can't say it did, but she did try and come to do the mission' _"Sakura,"He said gently, "I really think you should go back to bed. Naruto and I can handle one small mission. It is probably cleaning up someone's yard or something."

She peered up at him with her fingers covering her forehead now and answered with confidence, "No. I am dedicated to this team and I have to complete the tasks given to me."

Sasuke gave her a little "hmph" and started walking again. He put his hands behind his head and looked back. "Well? Aren't you going to come?" Sakura scrambled to her feet and began a steady pace beside him. They were walking in silence and enjoying the morning air.

* * *

When they both got to the bridge, no one was there yet so Sakura sat down on the bench. She looked at Sasuke before petting the seat next to her. He gave her a small grin before taking a seat next to her. 

He put his hands behind his head again and looked up into the sky. Sakura looked at her pink watch. It was already 7:53 and neither Naruto or Kaka-sensei were here. _'Where are they' _Sakura wondered.

Sakura yawned and realized that she was still pretty tired. She closed her eyes for a second because her head started hurting again and told herself that she would only rest her eyes.

But it seemed that she was more tired that she thought because as soon as she closed her eyes she lay on the bench and ended up sleeping.

Sasuke took his hands from his head and looked over. _'Sakura is really beautiful when she is sleeping…' 'What? Where did that come from?' _

Sasuke scratched his head. _'Why hello again. It's me, your conscience?'_ Sasuke groaned. _'What? I'm not THAT bad…am I?' _Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "I can't believe that I'm talking to myself."

"Mmmmm…"

Sakura moaned as she shifted and put her head on his lap. Sasuke froze and his eyes widened. He felt his cheeks and they were burning hot. He realized that he was blushing fiercely.

"As long as there is no one here, I'm fine." Sasuke grumbled. He looked down at her and smiled. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and he slowly bent down to her forehead.

He brushed his lips over her forehead and thought _'Her skin feels so soft…' _Then he lightly kissed it. _'Mmmmm, she smells like...'_ He thought for a moment and then he thought of her sweet scent. _'Mmmm. her essence smells like freshly picked strawberries. I like strawberries.'_

He breath deeply in her hair and sighed. It was a happy sigh though. He smiled. He lightly touched her smooth cheek and he kissed that too. He then looked at her lips and he heated up a bit. _'Damn, whydo I always feel... hot whenever I am around her?'_

He slowly bent down, his lips hovering just above hers. His heart was thumping now but he said to Sakura, "At least no one is here to see this..." But as soon as those words came out of his mouth, he heard a loud gasp.

* * *

hehehe a cute little... cliffie :D duh duh DUHHH! Who could that gasp come from? could it be from... Ino? Kakashi? Naruto? or someone entirely new? oooh review to find out :D haha i know... alot of OOC from Sasuke... and he likes.. strawberries.. interesting...now all you need to do is press the little purple button on the left! Thanks! 

I changed my plot so my summary will be different. i think i mentioned that before didn't I?

michik0


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** What I Did For Love

**Summary: **Sakura proclaims her love to Sasuke and at first he denies it...at first. After they start going out, and they are engaged. Then Sasuke accepts a mission and disappears, leaving Sakura heart-broken. Who is there to comfort her? Someone who didn't know the meaning of love. Who is it you say? Well, you just have to find out by reading my story! What happens when someone that disappeared a long time ago reappears and wants his love back? SasxSaku Sakux?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…if I did, I would own Sasuke and Sakura. Making them the cutest couple in this anime series. I would also have Gaara and Neji have some feelings towards Sakura. Hehehe that's what I will do… IF I owned Naruto... if only... if only.. :(

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

He slowly bent down, his lips hovering just above hers. His heart was thumping now but he said to Sakura, "At least no one is here to see this..." But as soon as those words came out of his mouth, he heard a loud gasp.

* * *

Sasuke shot his head up to see who gasped. 'Shit, I hope its not Naruto, or even worse, Kakashi.' But indeed it was.

Even worst, it was BOTH of them. Naruto had his hands on the back of his head and his mouth dropped.

Kakashi lifted one of his eyebrows and smiled behind his mask. _'I wonder why they are in that position'_ "NANI! Sa-Sasuke! What the HELL are you doing with MY Sakura-chan!" Naruto was furious.

He had always had a major crush on Sakura but she always paid attention to Sasuke. He has slowly stopped thinking about her constantly, but his rival, Sasuke, is with her, he feels like he's losing something.

And now it looked likeSasukelikes Sakuraand then she would definitely go out together.

Sakuramumbled somethingas she started to stir when she heard some voices. 'Those voices sound familiar' She thought as shestirred andopening her eyes.

She first stared into onyx eyes and then shifted her eyes to blue and grey ones. She shot up but put her hand on her head and muttered, "Shit." "Sakura-channn! Why are you with…HIM!"

She strugged to sit up straight and sighed. "It was nothing Naruto. I was tired and I guess I ended up on Sasuke-kun's lap. No big deal."

Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms while turning away. Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Come on Naruto. You think I would do anything with him? He doesn't even like me!"

While she said that she looked at Sasuke, but all he did was give her a blank expression.

She turned her head back to Naruto and sighed again. "Let's just get on with this mission. What rank is it Kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi turned towards the voice and replied, "It is just a C-rank mission. All you guys need to do is to weed out someone's garden..."

"NANI! I want to do B-rank or A-rank missions. Not some stupid little chores!" Sakura got up and hit Naruto on the head.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed. "That's for being a baka! Stop complaining, it's driving me insane."

Kakashi shook his head and said, "Well, here is the address," He gave the piece of paper to Sasuke, "I'll be off now. Je ne!"

And with that came a puff of smoke and a POP! took his place. Sasuke sighed. "Well, I have better things to do today, so let's hurry up with the mission."

"Like what! Hanging out with…MY Sakura-chan!" THUD! A bruise started to appear on Naruto's head. Sakura glared at him. "That's for making false accusations. And I am NOT yours! Now let's GO!"

And with that she pushed the two guys towards the address of the house.

* * *

As they were walking, Sakura's head started pounding and she stopped. "Eh? Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Sasuke turned around. 'I hope she is alright.'

Sakura waved her hand in front of their faces. "No no. It is alright. My head hurts a bit but I am fine, I can still do the mission."

Naruto eyes were filled with concern. "Are you sure Sakura-chan? You can always go home." Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw her eyes filled with determination.

"No. I said I would do this mission, I won't back down. Even if it is a small one." Sasuke smiled. _'Good for her.' 'Oh shit, what am I saying?'_ He thought.

They walked in silence until they reached a clearing. There was a petite house with a huge garden. And it was filled with weeds.

On the porch was a plump woman waving a hankerchief to the trio. "Ohaiyo! Thank you so much for helping me weed my garden. My back is aching and my only child is out on a mission."

"No problem Miss. It is our job." Naruto smiled at the old lady and hurried to the garden. "Come on Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled at the old woman and shouted, "Coming Naruto!" Sasuke stalked off towards the garden pit.

At first they thought pulling out the weeds was going to be easy, but it ended up being a hard laboured job.

Firstly, Naruto couldn't deficient the difference between a weed and a vegetable root so he pulled everything in sight.

The old woman started yelling at Naruto and hitting him but Sakura tried to calm down the woman and apologizing to her.

While she was doing that, Sasuke calmly explained thedifference betweenweeds and plants. Then hetold Naruto which ones he could pull out.

Soon they had to replant all the vegetables and plants that Naruto randomly pulled out and fixed the garden.

They mowed the grass and trimmed the bushes. It took the team almost four hours just to fix the outside of the old lady's yard.

"Arigato! See you soon! I will pay you after." Sakura told the woman, "No problem. I was happy to finally plant some flowers, even though they weren't in my garden, it is still beautiful."

"And thank you for the bowl of ramen. Chicken ramen is one of my favourites!" Naruto said, grinning widely.

Sasuke just stuck his hands in his pockets and muttered under his breath, "You better pay us good."

* * *

When they were done they said goodbye and started walking on the road. It was getting dark and the sun was setting. "Can we go sit on that hill?" Sakura asked as she pointed to a high hill 50 metres away. 

Naruto jumped up and down. "Sure Sakura-chan. Whatever you say!" They both looked at Sasuke. He just shrugged and mumbled, "What ever.I don't care."

They walked in utter stillness except for the occasional shuffling of their feet. They finally got up the hill and they sat down.

The sky was already a ultramarine blue and the stars were shining brightly. It was a full moon and it looked like you could catch it with your hands.

Sakura let out a sigh and lay down. The two boys followed suit. All three heads were beside each other. Their hands were behind their heads and they all were looking up at the beautiful sky.

"I love nature. It so calming and I love just looking at the scenery. Sasuke said nothing but Naruto whispered, "When I'm are all alone, and just looking at nature, I feel as if I am one with the earth. I feel right at home."

They spend a few more moments just enjoying the company of each other and then Sakura got up because a big gush of wind blew through and made her cold.

"Do you guys want to go anywhere?" Sakura asked Sasuke but all he said was "Hn"

Naruto on the other hand was jumping up and down. Sakura sweat dropped, knowing what he was going to say. "Let's go to Ramen Ichiiraku! And this time,"

Naruto paused when he saw the crazed look on Sakura's face, "I brought my own money! Now we can go without Sakura-chan buying for me!"

Sakura smiled and said, "Good thing you remembered Naruto, or else you would have three more bruises on your head to go along with that nice round one."

Naruto smiled sheepishly and ran up the street.

"Hurry up! I don't want my ramen to get cold!" Sasuke said, "Hn," and started walking towards Naruto. Sakura rolled her eyes and yelled out, "Don't worry Naruto. We'll get there in no time!"

* * *

They ate silently, well, except for the sloppy slurping of Naruto. Sakura stole a glance at Sasuke and turned quickly when he realized she was staring at him.

Sasuke looked at her and raised his eyebrow. Sakura blushed but tried to hide it… it didn't work.

Sasuke smirked. She then stood up and told them she was going to head home. "Let me walk you home, Sakura." She looked down and mumbled, "It's alright. I don't need to be walked home."

He took her chin and raised it, making eye contact. "Don't worry, I have nothing else better to do." She gently brushed away his hand and agreed.

"I'll see you later Naruto." Naruto waved them off as he finished slurping his 11th bowl of ramen. Sakura and Sasuke both sweat dropped and walked off into the night.

They walked side by side, so close to each other but not touching. Sasuke put his hands behind his head.

He turned his head and smiled inwardly. _'She is a beauty, that's for sure.'_ Sasuke sighed when he heard that inward voice again.

_'__Dammit. Why won't you leave me alone!'_ '_Well, it IS true, look at her!'_ He turned his head again and he saw her looked down at the ground.

Her pinktresses were flowing gently from a light breeze and the bright stars shone down on her, making it seem like she was glowing a bit. He smiled at her. She looked at him and smiled back.

* * *

They stopped at the front of her house and stood on her porch. She turned around and faced Sasuke. She smiled shyly and his heart pulled.

He loved that smile of hers. He took her hands and she widened her eyes. "Sa-Sasuke? What are yo–" She got cut off by Sasuke's lips on hers.

She was shocked. Even her inner Sakura was speechless. He closed his eyes while kissing her and she slowly closed her eyes as well.

She returned his kiss and his tongue seductively licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth a bit and he took that as a sign and his tongue met hers.

Soon they were out of breath and came up for air. Their forehead's were touch and he kissed her lightly.

His hands started roaming around and Sakura slipped out a moan. His lips hovered above hers and she was still in a trance.

He smirked. _'Damn, I never knew I was this attracted to her. She tastes like strawberries and damn, she feels so good.'_

He pulled her closer to him and brought his lips down on hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she automatically parted her lips.

His tongue entered her mouth and he deepened the kiss. She ran her fingers though his hair and he ran his hands up and down her body.

Sakura pulled away after and let him hold onto her waist. Their face was very close and they both smiled at each other.

"Sasuke I…" he put his finger on her swollen lips. "I don't know why I did this," And he saw her look down.

"But, whenever I am around you, I feel as if my heart is being tugged and I don't understand it. I feel attracted to you, and well…"

Sakura looked up. She whispered, "And?" Sasuke was blushing and he looked into her gorgeous green eyes. "Will you go out with me?"

Her eyes widened so big they looked like they were going to jump out of her face. "Wha-at? Did you just…"

He pulled her into another kiss and pulled back when she wasn't responding. He looked at her and she was still in shock mode. Sasuke laughed. "So?" Sakura grinned spread out to her cheeks and she giggled.

She put her hands on his face and whispered, "Of course." He let out a deep sigh of relief. He put his lips on hers and she hungrily kissed him back. "Mmmm…" She mumbled as his tongue entered her mouth and deepened the passionate kiss.

When they both broke apart they laughed at the sight of each other. Their hair was messy and tangled, while their clothes where all over the place.

When Sasuke looked at Sakura's lips, he found that they looked like they were thoroughly kissed. They blushed and slightly turned their heads.

"Well, Goodnight Sakura." She blushed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun" She whispered.

"Thank you for giving me a chance." He smiled and hugged her. He buried his face in her hair and spoke softly, "You're welcome."

* * *

HEHEHE! How did you like my… err make out scene! Yaa I know, it wasn't that great, but it was average right? Lol thanks. And I hope you like this chapter… was it long enough for you guys? 

I have piles of homework so I might not be able to upload chapters as frequently as I want to. But then again, school… takes a long time. Lol review me please! Thanks!

michik0


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

People have been asking me to skip to the part where Sasuke leaves Sakura. So I am taking a vote. If you want me to skip some parts of the story and get to the more interesting parts, then write me a review and tell me you want me to do that. 

So please R&R. and tell me your opinion. Tell me what you think. Because then, if I finish up this story, I will post up 2 new stories. So what will be your decision?

Do you want me to write a semi-long story. Or do you want me to try and finish up this story to post up some other ones? Your decision… though I would really appreciate it if you would write a review. Thanks!

michik0


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! I have read all of your reviews and I've decided to skip 2 years into the story. Thank you so much for reviewing and giving your opinion. **

**And I am SOOO sorry for taking so long. I've had projects and assignments and tons of homework, because it is near midterm and stuff. -hides in a corner- please don't kill me. XP**

* * *

**Title:** What I Did For Love 

**Summary: **Sakura proclaims her love to Sasuke and at first he denies it...at first. After they start going out, and they are engaged. Then Sasuke accepts a mission and disappears, leaving Sakura heart-broken. Who is there to comfort her? Someone who didn't know the meaning of love. Who is it you say? Well, you just have to find out by reading my story! What happens when someone that disappeared a long time ago reappears and wants his love back? SasxSaku Sakux?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto… pooey! But I do own every other character not mentioned in the anime or manga…. hehehee

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When Sasuke looked at Sakura's lips, he found that they looked like they were thoroughly kissed. They blushed and slightly turned their heads. "Well, Goodnight Sakura." She blushed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun" She whispered. "Thank you for giving me a chance." He smiled and hugged her. He buried his face in her hair and spoke softly, "You're welcome."

* * *

**---2 YEARS LATER---**

( I don't think I mentioned this but at the beginning of the story, they had already been through the Chuunin Exam and stuff.You know how Shikamaru the only genin to become a Chuunin. Lol ya that part. Well let's say they were all hmm age 14 then. Now, since 2 years past, they are all 16 or 17ish.)

Many things happened in the two years that pasted by. Sakura finally got Naruto and Hinata together, and they couldn't be happier.

She also convinced that Shikamaru and Temari to go out but she couldn't get anyone with Ino so the girl just latched herself to all the single ninjas.

(Ino still thought she had a chance with Sasuke, but Sakura made it VERY clear that only Sasuke and herself was meant to be. And no one could change the fact that they were together and nothing could break them apart. Ino, in my story, is VERY dense and thick-headed... she just doesn't understand... lol)

Ino then started to hate Sakura for "stealing" Sasuke away from her clutches. She became the same mean bully that she was before the first Chuunin Exams, when they were still genins.

But Sakura has come a long way from the timid little girl she once was. She could now defend herself and is very independent. Ino still gives her a whole load of crap, but Sakura doesn't take it personally anymore.

Now for Sasuke and Sakura, they are still going strong as a couple and as a team. They have overcome many difficult missions together and have prevailed over numerous obstacles from being a couple.

They are always together, think and thin. She melted his ice cold heart, and in return, he gave her the love she always wanted from him. They were the perfect couple.

It was spring and the flowers were in bloom. Sasuke and Sakura had gotten a house and were living under the same roof.

They were very much in love and both of them have changed a lot over the earlier period of time.

Sasuke had now upgraded to an ANBU and has gone on many difficult missions, but he has always come back to his girlfriend.

Sakura had also upgraded, but to a Chuunin, and was now studying to become a medi-ninja. Her mentor is the 5th Hokage, Tsunade.

So, that was the ermm semi-prologue. I guess that was to wrap up for about the 2 years that has gone by. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Ja ne!

* * *

- 

A young man and woman were sitting across from each other at a table, eating dinner.

The woman had long pink hair cascading down her back with gorgeous green eyes.

She was wearing a blood red kimono that was half-shoulder with gold markings on it.

The kimono was cut off at mid thighs and had red silk slits up to her butt. She also wore tight black shorts that were very short.

The man had blackish blue hair that wasmedium lengthand spiky, with pure onyx eyes.

He was wearing a Konoha shirt that was a basic black. He was basically wearing the same things he wore since he was a child, except for the shirt which no longer beared the sign of the Uchiha clan.

They were sitting contently until they were interrupted by one of Tsunade's messengers.

The ANBU shinobi said to Sasuke, "We need you to go on this highly difficult mission. It has to do with our new threat so it would be Tsunade-sama's pleasure if you could join the team and help destroy the enemy's plans on taking over Konoha."

Sasuke nodded but Sakura was thinking otherwise. "Wait just one second." The ninja quickly turned towards the feminine voice.

"What?" he barked sharply. "Doesn't he have a choice in whether he wants to accept the mission or not?"

The ninja thought for a moment and replied, "Sure, but Tsunade-sama requested Sasuke to go on this mission. It wouldn't be a wise choice if he declines."

Sakura raised her eyebrow and told the ninja, "Can we have a moment the think about this?"

The ninja nodded and responded, "Please give your answer to Tsunade-sama tomorrow, we will not wait for you and your decision." And with that, the ninja disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura continued to sit there, eating their dinner as if nothing happened. But it looked likeSakura was about to explode. 

A few silent moments later, Sasuke decided to break thetension in theair. "Why did you ask for a moment Sakura? I want to go on this mission."

"NO! I cannot allow you to go!" Sakura yelled at the man sitting next to across from her, while she got up as her chair fell.

He just stared at her, unmoving. She glared at him and slammed her fists onto the table. "Why Sasuke? Why do you do this to me!"

"Do what Sakura?" He said softly, looking straight into her green eyes. "You always pick the hard missions. Always choose the dangerous missions."

He sighed deeply, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was.

"Sakura, I can handle them. I don't want those easy missions that I come without a scratch. I want missions that keep me occupied. Keep me on my toes. Missions that improve my skills."

Sakura crossed the room to where Sasuke was sitting and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, while placing her chin on his head.

"You are one of the strongest ninjas I know," She said in a softer voice."I just worry about you, that's all. Whenever you go off on the missions, I feel so far apart from you, and I am concerned that you will get hurt."

Her eyes started to fill up with tears and she wiped them away. _'I don't want to lose Sasuke again…' _she thought.

She sniffed and pulled her arms away from Sasuke. He abruptly stood up, startling Sakura and snaked his arms around her waist, bringing her close to his body.

He rested his head on her right shoulder. "Sakura," He murmured into her ear, "Don't worry about me. I will always come back to you."

She nodded, but tears kept spilling out. Sasuke gently wiped her tears off her cheeks with his fingers and kissed her forehead.

Her head rested on his chest, and her breathing gradually began to be evenly paced.

She flung her arms around his neck and held on tightly.

"Oh Sasuke-kun. Please, don't leave me." He lifted her chin with one finger and smiled. He looked into her puffy, red eyes and blotchy cheeks and she looked at him warily.

"What?" she asked, wondering why he wasn't saying anything and was looking at her while smiling.

He lowered his head towards her and she closed her eyes, just as their lips met. Sasuke pressed softly against Sakura's lips, feeling the soft supple lips.

It was a tender kiss at first but Sakura leaned upwards, pressing her lips more keenly against Sasuke's to deepen the kiss.

He answered back by moving his hands into the back of her shirt, caressing her smooth skin.

They broke apart, their forehead touched while both of them breathing heavily. Sakura grinned while Sasuke held a playful smirk.

He soon placed soft, sweet kisses on everywhere on her face, while her cheeks showed a tint of pink.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I..." she said as she moved away from him and picked up a plate on the table and started to wash them at the kitchen sink.

"I would rather you not go on the mission, but if it means something to you, then I guess, you can go."

He walked to her side and started kissing her bare shoulders. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned her head back onto his shoulders.

Then she started sucking his neck lightly, leaving a mark on the side. She smirked and he captured her lips with his, laying her down on the table.

The other plates and cups that were still on the table fell to the ground but neither individual could care less.

He was kissing her shoulders with soft kisses while she was unbuttoning his shirt. He then traveled down to her collar and into the valley of her chest.

"Oh Sasuke-kun." she said as she moved her hands up and down his torso. He liked the way his named rolled off of her tongue and it made it even sexier.

He replied her with passionate kiss on the lips and resumed back down her chest.

She moaned loudly as Sasuke bit her shoulder, and sucking the spot after.

His hands were on her legs and they slowly worked themselves up until they reached her black shorts. He tugged at them and she gave a little gasp.

"Sakura." he whispered into her ear as he tugged on her shorts once more, sliding them even lower down her legs.

A knock on the door startled them both and they stopped from continuing their little game. "Who is it?" Sasuke shouted hoarsely, still refusing to get off of Sakura.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her chest. "It's us. Naruto and Hinata."

"Ugh." Sasuke grunted as he gradually pulled himself off of Sakura and playfully raised his eyebrow at the sight of her.

Her clothes were half off and he just wanted to rip them all off. She pulled her shorts up and adjusted her other clothes while getting up from the table.

"I guess we have to answer the door." Sakura said, fixing her hair and walking towards the door.

Sasuke adjusted his clothes and took her hand. They walked to the door, hand in hand.

He opened the door to see Naruto's arm wrapped around Hinata's petite waist and her cheeks were a flushed pink.

She was still shocked at the fact that Naruto chose her over Sakura.

Well, she knew Sakura was very pretty, and she thought she couldn't measure up to her. But that was all cleared up and now they are close friends.

"Ohaiyo Sakura-chan and Sasuke." Naruto greeted them joyfully. He was wearing his bright orange jump suit with his Konoha headband.

While Hinata was wearing a off white kimono with violet designs on it. The kimono cut off just above the knees and had violet silk at the bottom.

"O-ohaiyo Sakura-chan and S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata stuttered slightly. Her confidence improved greatly but sometimes she occasionally stuttered when nervous.

Naruto scratched his head. "Do you want to hang out tonight? Grab a couple of drinks?" Sasuke growled. "We were in the middle of something dobe."

Naruto let go of Hinata's waist and held both hands up in front of him.

"Now now Sasuke. Don't get all pissy at me. I had no idea you and Sakura were so… busy tonight." He looked to see Sakura blush faintly.

"Well," Sakura said while grabbing Sasuke's hand, "I think we shall accompany you and Hinata tonight, right Sasuke?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke, and smiled sweetly.

Sasuke sighed. He learned to never disagree or make any woman mad, especially his sweet but violent Sakura.

"Oh alright." He said finally. Sakura peaked his cheek and started down the porch.

* * *

The foursome walked silently on the road until Naruto broke the silence. "So Sasuke, did one of Granny Tsunade's ANBU contact you this week?" 

Sakura frowned. She didn't want to bring up this subject just now. "Ermm can we talk abo—" But Sasuke ignored her. "Yes. Actually, he told us and left just before you arrived." Sakura's frowned deepened and Hinata noticed that.

"Umm. Naruto? Could I talk with Sakura for a bit?" Naruto grinned at Hinata and replied, "Sure Hinata." Hinata then took hold of Sakura's hand and lead her backwards so that the guys were in front of them.

"Don't want them to overhear our conversation." Hinata voice hushed as she looked towards Naruto laughing and Sasuke sneering at him.

She turned towards Sakura and said kindly, "What's up with the concerned and angry face you suddenly had on when Sasuke-kun mentioned the mission Tsunade-sama assigned?"

Sakura sighed, knowing Hinata will gently persist until she got a good reason. "Well, I just do not think that it would be a wise choice for Sasuke to go on this mission. It could cost him his life." Hinata nodded.

"I know how you feel. I think the exact things about Naruto. But I know that he will pull through and not give up so easily." Sakura heaved another sigh and placed a hand over her neck.

"I know. It's just that… well. AHH! I don't know actually. I feel as if we are one and whenever Sasuke goes off on a mission, I have this pained feeling that something terrible is going to happen. I don't want that side of me to die... I cannot survive on just one side. I know it is a bad thing to think like that, but I can't help it!"

Hinata could see Sakura is getting frustrated and tried to sooth her. She placed a hand over Sakura's shoulder. "I know you feel that way, but try to at least be supportive of his decisions and trust him that he will come back."

"I guess your right Hinata." Sakura answered, walking towards the men in front of them. She turned towards her and smiled. "Thanks for listening to me, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Sakura-chan. I'm always here if you need me." Sakura nodded and the girls caught up with the guys and Naruto guided them to his favourite restaurant since he was a genin, Ramen Ichiraku.

* * *

After spending some time at Ramen Ichiraku, orders of sake and ramen were being passed around and everyone had their cups full to the brim. 

"S-soo then… Shi-Shikarmandi's sike, 'oh ya… Ino can beez vice, but most of the frime she's a friggin BEEEEP!'…Hahahahahahaaa!"

Naruto slurred and laughed, taking a big gulp of the liquid once more. Sakura gave a half smile to Hinata who sighed. Naruto was drunk again.

He swung his hand in front of Sasuke's face and Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. Naruto already had eight cups of sake and it was beginning to affect his speech and his ability to think properly.

"Okay Naruto-kun. I think that is enough sake for you. Time to stop now." said Hinata, who was care about her drinking and only had half a cup.

Naruto shook his head a lot and tried to say, "No, I want to drink some more" but it came out as, "Naow. I-I wanna t-to driinnnk samourrr…"

Hinata sighed and got up from her seat. "I think it's time we head home Naruto. Say goodbye to Sakura and Sasuke." Hinata paid for both Naruto and herself and helped Naruto get off his seat.

He nodded his head slowly and waved. "Braw. Bryee guyzz!" Naruto called as Hinata swung his arm around her shoulder and headed towards his house, swaying side to side.

Sakura giggled and shook her head. She had only two cups so she was still sober, while Sasuke had five cups of sake and he was slightly disorientated.

"Let's go home Sasuke." Sakura said, taking out her money and placed it on the table. Sasuke did the same and they both headed out of Ramen Ichiraku into the blue starry night.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking side by side, holding hands when all of a sudden, Sasuke stopped in the middle of the road.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura whispered as she held on tighter to Sasuke's hand.

He let go and she wore a confused look on her face. Then they heard another rustling in the branches then all was silence.

"Sasu—" "GET DOWN SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled as he ducked and covered his and Sakura's head. Multiple kunais shot at them and they jumped aside.

Their backs were turned and they heard nothing. Then, the couple heard a shrilled voice. "SASUKE-KUNN!"

* * *

Hehehe. I hoped you liked that semi-cliffy :D you can probably guess who the mysterious person is though... pretty obvious. and yes... all the characters are VERY OOC but oh well.. that's how my story is gonna be. deal with it! ;)but anyways...wow…this chapter was 14 pages long on Word. I'm SOOOOO sorry for the delay! School and everything. PLUS... i had a total writers' block, but i think i got the rest of the story down... i think.Oh well... please please review… thanks! 

michik0


End file.
